


Your Highness

by taebaegae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentions of SEVENTEEN (band) members, Top Jeon Jungkook, jeon jungkook is a flirt, kim taehyung is sensitive, kim taehyung's dad is abusive and a drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaegae/pseuds/taebaegae
Summary: A Kim trade ship is attacked by pirates and the Kim Kingdom is low in money due to Taehyung's father not keeping track of how much he uses. The Jeon Kingdom is asked to come and help the Kim Kingdom resulting in both kingdoms to create an alliance.Jungkook soon finds the truth to the Kim Kingdom, resulting in falling in love with someone he can't have.





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> i am working on this and other works as we speak. please be patient with me. college is hard but i wanted to get a preview out and see how you guys react. please leave nice comments and nice criticism!

“Youngjae!!” Jimin shouted in a panic.

 

Youngjae looked up in a rush, hearing the panicked voice. He looks around and his eye land on Jimin and tears spark in his eyes, seeing how Taehyung was curled in a tight ball in Jimin’s arms and shaking harshly.

 

Youngjae rushes over and grabs Jimin’s forearm gently, “Go to the back room. Set him down there.”

 

Jimin nods, following the young nurse’s order and going the back room, specifically for situations like this. It allows them to have more privacy and not cause a disturbance within the infirmary. He goes through the doorway, careful not to rough Taehyung around in his arms too much. The young Prince is still heavily crying as the Captain sets him on the bed, making Taehyung begin to curl in a ball, in an attempt to disappear at the moment. Jimin kneels in front of him as Taehyung leans his head on his shoulder and tries to get him to sit up a little as Youngjae enters a room, arms filled with medical supplies.

 

Jimin turns to Youngjae, concern written all over his face, “He won’t stop crying and I’m trying to get him to sit up but he won’t. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Jimin’s voice breaks as he begins to freak, but Youngjae is quick to calm him, “Now is not the time to be blaming yourself. Your best friend needs you right now. Try to settle him down for me, that’s all I ask.”

 

Jimin swallows down his doubts and nods his head as Youngjae goes to the medical supplies and sits down behind Taehyung. Taehyung lets out the most painful sob, gripping onto Jimin as hard as he could, trying to escape from the pain. Jimin, not knowing what to do and tears slowly forming in his eyes, sits and holds Taehyung trying to comfort him. 

 

Jimin looks over Taehyung’s shoulders at Youngjae, “Youngjae, I don’t think he is going to calm down. I think you’re just going to have to do it.” 

 

A single tear escapes one of Jimin’s eyes, quickly wiping it away as soon as it falls. Youngjae sighs heavily, not wanting to put the Prince in any more pain than he already is. He set down his supplies on the bed and picking up a small patch of cloth, carefully dabbing it in some alcohol to clean the wound. He then squeezed all the excess out to make sure he didn’t hurt the other further. The young nurse took a deep breath silently whispering “I'm sorry, Your Highness” before leaning forward and gently dabbing the cloth on one of the wounds. Taehyung screamed from the pain that erupted throughout his whole back, gripping painfully on Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think! im really excited for this! like i said i am working on this and other works so please give me time to finish!


End file.
